(a) Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a double-layered cup having inner and outer containers that are of relative rotation with respect to each other and carrying films that have patterns formed thereon to exhibit the patterns and combinations thereof when relative rotation is performed between the inner and outer containers.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
A conventional cup is a utility utensil that is used for drinking water or other liquid foods. The conventional cups all of the same function of drinking, although they may have a variety of different shapes and configurations and may be made of various materials, such as plastics and glass, or may carry different decorations, such as paintings that are formed on a mug or printings provided on plastic cup, which are simply for aesthetics and consumer appealing.
Heretofore, improvement on the functionality of the cup are very rear and thus the variation of the shape of cups and the decoration that provided on the outside surface of the cups are constrained from further improvement or modification. Apparently, any new configuration and more creative decoration that are provided for cups do not make any appealing to the general consumers and the cups cannot be a product of fashion.
In view of these problems, particularly shaped cups are developed, which comprises a cup body to which a doll or a figure or model of animal or cartoon figure is added in a three-dimensional configuration, aiming to provide more versatile variation of the cup configuration. Such a cup is formed by directly fitting the doll or animal model over an outer circumference of the cup, and thus providing no function improvement. Apparently, there is not much improvement for market acceptability.
It is desired to have an improvement over the conventional cups to overcome the above problems.